


МРРМ

by PlainTiger



Series: Немецкий для безнадежных [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mirrors, Opposites Attract, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Ведь отражение РМ и должно быть МР.
Relationships: René Marić/Marco Rose
Series: Немецкий для безнадежных [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736668
Kudos: 1





	МРРМ

**Author's Note:**

> Перезалив цикла "Немецкий для безнадежных" отдельными драбблами, потому что так оказалось удобнее.

Ритм дыхания. Биение сердца. Собственные реакции в чужом исполнении.

На руке — фенечка, метка, знак. Одна, но не факт, что последняя.

Шаг навстречу, одновременно. Глаза друг напротив друга, взгляд — свой, будто смотрит на самого же себя, и не свой, полный кипящей энергии под тонким слоем спокойствия. То, чего нет у него самого. За это и заслужил уважение.

Любовь.

Люби других, как любишь самого себя. Цитата неточная, но в таких книгах важна суть.

Ладонь поднимается, готовясь встретиться с другой. Их пальцы соприкасаются, но между ними — тонкая преграда.

Он смотрит на собственное отражение и видит самого же себя.

Ведь отражение РМ и должно быть МР.


End file.
